1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to the field of display systems such as, but not limited to, aircraft display systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
The International Maritime Organization (“IMO”) and International Civil Aviation Organization (“ICAO”) have jointly published the International Aeronautical and Maritime Search and Rescue (“IAMSAR”) Manual; at the time of this writing, the 2013 Edition of the IAMSAR Manual is comprised of three volumes. The IAMSAR Manual contains guidelines for establishing a common aviation and maritime approach to the organization and conduct of SAR search-and-rescue (“SAR”) operations.
Volume II of the IAMSAR Manual assists SAR personnel who plan and coordinate SAR operations and exercise. The volume presents (1) an overview of the SAR system concept provided in the IAMSAR Manual, (2) an overview of the communication associated with SAR operations, (3) the five stages through which responses to SAR incidents typically progress, (4) a detailed discussion of the theory and practice of search planning, (5) search techniques and operations, (6) a variety of aspects of rescue planning and operations, (7) guidance for emergency assistance other than SAR operations in which the SAR system may become involved, and (8) the orderly conclusion of SAR operations.
With respect to the performance of search techniques and operations, there are a plurality of search patterns from which to select. For example, there are visual search patterns, electronic search patterns, night search patterns, and land search patterns. While flying a search pattern, the pilot may elect to fly at a relatively low radio altitude; that is, the pilot may elect to fly at heights above the ground that are not flown during non-SAR operations. If a momentary loss of situational awareness is experienced, threatening terrain levels may go unnoticed.